


Playing the Game

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera decides to play Joan at her own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera had just got out of the bath when the doorbell rang. She paused for a second before deciding to ignore it. She had had the whole day off, and was doing a late shift the next day, and was desperately trying to relax, something she had found more and more difficult lately. Answering the door to a salesman or similar was definitely not on the agenda.

A few seconds later, however, the doorbell rang again, followed by an insistent knocking. Vera sighed and, pulling on her silky white robe over still-damp skin, made her way downstairs to find out who was so eager to see her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as she looked up to find her boss on the doorstep, dressed in her work trousers and shirt, a bag of what smelled like Chinese food in her hand.

"I hope you haven't eaten, Vera?" she asked as she took a step forward, not even considering that she may be unwelcome. Even if she had, she wouldn't have cared.

Joan headed straight for the kitchen, found the cupboards with the plates in and pulled various containers from the bag as she turned to Vera.

"Could you set the table, please, Vera, while I dish it up?"

Vera nodded, open-mouthed, still not quite believing her boss was here, interrupting her day off.

Not that she necessarily minded, she thought as she opened the cutlery drawer. The two had become closer recently, having drinks in Joan's office regularly after work, which had began to veer in an almost...flirtatious...direction.

Well, Vera was pretty sure, anyway.

Joan always sat in the chair next to Vera, rather than remaining in her own chair across the desk. She did all of the things people did when they were attracted to someone. Vera had googled it one night. Leaning forwards, putting a hand on her arm or leg, laughing at her jokes, playing with her own hair as she talked...

Yet nothing was ever said, and Vera had started to become frustrated. In more ways than one.

Despite never being interested in a woman before, Vera knew she wanted Joan. And if Joan could flirt with her, tease her, well, Vera could flirt back.

Once the table was set, Joan turned to Vera, smiling as she took a bottle of wine from Vera's fridge.

"Why don't you go and get dressed while I pour this?"

"It's okay, Governor, I'm fine as I am," Vera smiled as she headed for a cupboard near Joan.

Vera reached up to open the cupboard and remove two wine glasses, aware that her robe was riding up slightly, showing a flash of knee and thigh. The thin material clung slightly to her backside, as Vera's usual shyness was replaced by a desire to be the one doing the flirting, the teasing, for once.

She wanted Joan to be the one wondering what exactly was going on, crossing her legs to hide her arousal, desperate to grab the other woman, shove her against the wall and rub herself against her as she ripped her clothes right off her body, not bothering with the buttons and zips.

Vera could feel Joan's eyes on her, deliberately taking longer than necessary to get the glasses. When she turned around, she caught the other woman quickly turning back around to pick up the plates of food, smiling knowingly as she followed her to the table.

Joan sat down first and before Vera did the same, she took hold of the belt of her robe, adjusting it slightly. Although she was covered up, it did gape slightly at the top, and Vera pretended to tighten it, giving an impression of modesty. In reality, she was just repositioning the material, and the top of her chest was exposed, with a very small hint of cleavage making Joan more than aware of her deputy's nakedness beneath.

Much of the meal was eaten in silence, with an occasional comment about work, the food, or the weather. Vera couldn't help feeling rather smug as she saw Joan's eyes drawn repeatedly to her exposed neck and chest, lingering when she thought Vera wasn't looking, before snapping away when her deputy lifted her head.

By the time they had finished eating, the wine bottle was nearly empty.

"Why don't you go and sit in the living room, and I'll get us another bottle?" Vera said, standing up to clear their plates.

Joan smiled and left the room, taking their glasses with her. When Vera joined her a few moments later, she was sat on the left side of the sofa. Vera put the bottle on the table and Joan began to pour them drinks, while Vera also took a seat on the sofa, much closer to Joan than necessary.

As Joan handed Vera her glass, she noticed the way in which her robe has fallen, exposing her legs up to the thigh. Either the younger woman hadn't noticed, or she didn't care that she was practically flashing her most intimate area.

Joan gulped, realisation dawning.

Vera was playing her at her own game.

Well, well, well, she thought, maybe Vera wasn't as innocent as she looked, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As the second bottle of wine was being drunk, Vera and Joan watched each other's movements surreptitiously. They were both somewhat aware of the other's interest, but neither wanted to be the first to show their attraction.

"I'm really glad you came, Joan. I have been alone all day, before you arrived I spent almost an hour in the bath, just for something to do."

"Yes," Joan drawled, "I hope I didn't interrupt you."

"Not at all, Joan. It just took a while for me to get to the door because when you first rang I had literally just stepped out. I had water and bubbles all over me," Vera laughed lightly, brushing a non-existent speck off her robe.

Joan tried to smile and reached up to unfasten the top two buttons on her shirt. A slight flush covered her neck. She couldn't help imagining the sight of her deputy, climbing out of the bath, water and bubbles running down her naked body, at the exact moment that she had arrived at the house.

Vera didn't say anything, watching Joan's mouth twitch slightly, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. After a few moments, she spoke.

"More wine? Coffee? Tea? Anything else?"

Joan looked startled, her pleasant thoughts disappearing as she answered, requesting coffee. Vera declined her offer of help and went to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later, Vera leaned forward as she placed two mugs on the coffee table. As she did so her robe gaped a bit wider at the top, allowing Joan to see straight down the front, catching sight of Vera's breasts, her nipples obviously erect.

Joan crossed her legs tightly, as Vera straightened up. The younger woman was more than aware of Joan's actions, smirking as she turned to sit down again.

"Everything okay, Joan?" she asked innocently.

"Of course it is," came the instant reply, in a somewhat strangled tone, the older woman not able to meet her eyes.

Vera reached into the pocket of her robe for a bottle she had just ran upstairs for while she was waiting for the coffee. Popping it open, she squeezed out some of the moisturiser and began to work it into her left leg, stretching it out where it was impossible for Joan to avoid looking.

"Ugh..." Joan made a strangled noise before she cleared her throat, undoing another button on her shirt.

"Are you okay?" Vera flashed a grin to her boss.

Joan didn't reply. Her eyes were running up and down the length of Vera's extended leg, her breathing slow.

"Joan?" Vera tried again.

Joan did not react, continuing to stare at the bare leg in front of her.

Vera shrugged and began work on the other leg, more slowly now. Once that was done, she shifted until she was facing Joan properly, then began rubbing the moisturiser into her neck, moving slowly down until she reached her chest, where her robe met.

Joan remained silent, eyes locked on her deputy's hands.

"You don't mind putting some on my back, do you Joan?" without waiting for an answer, Vera handed the bottle to the other woman and turned her back to her. Loosening her robe, she shrugged it down her arms and back, holding the front loosely closed.

"Um. Um..." Joan seemed unable to speak, but began doing as Vera had asked, her breath becoming deeper as she felt the younger woman's bare skin under her fingers.  
Vera smirked once more, knowing that if she wasn't before, she was definitely in control of the situation now.

Joan's hands kept massaging Vera's shoulders and back gently, for much longer than necessary.

"Mmm...Joan..." Vera murmered involuntarily, but glad she had when she heard Joan swallow audibly, her hands slowing almost to a stop.

"Don't stop," Vera breathed, turning her head slightly.

Instead of continuing, Joan pulled her hands away, causing the other woman a flash of annoyance.

"Joan!" she growled, turning back to face her boss properly, seeing the way her eyes strayed repeatedly to the front of Vera's robe, edges pinched together by the other woman's small hand, nipples straining hard against the fabric.

Joan's face seemed to display several emotions at one. Confusion, arousal, uncertainty, lust, anxiety.

"Tell me what are you thinking," Vera said, looking at her boss carefully.

Joan didn't say anything, just shook her head nervously.

"Shall I tell you what I'm thinking? What I'm wondering?" Vera didn't wait for an answer, determined to get Joan to admit to her desires, "Are you ever going to fuck me, Joan?"


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed to take several moments for Joan to realise what the other woman had said.

"Wuh...wa..." she managed, finally looking Vera in the eyes.

"Let's stop playing games, shall we? I want you, Joan. And I think you want me, too."

Joan cleared her throat, saying nothing.

"How about I start and you join in when you are ready?" Vera pulled her robe open, revealing that she was, indeed, wearing nothing underneath.

Joan couldn't take her eyes off her deputy, watching as she leaned back, putting her legs up on the sofa and parting them slightly. Joan saw the glistening between her legs instantly, licking her lips unconsciously.

Vera shrugged the robe off completely now, and raised her left hand to her breast, cupping it before running her fingers over the erect nipple, then taking it between her thumb and forefinger and pulling on it slightly.

"Oh!" she gasped, as Joan moved forward slightly, her breath becoming shallow as she watched her deputy's movements.

"Vera?" Joan whispered, raising her own left hand tentatively, without actually touching the other woman.

Vera smiled, eyes dark with arousal, and moved her right hand over her thigh and up to her heated, wet core. As her fingers made contact, she moaned.

"Vera," Joan moaned quietly, mesmerised by what was going on in front of her.

"Tell me you want me, Joan," Vera gasped, leaning her head back and exposing her neck.

There was a pause, then Joan's fingers brushed against Vera's neck gently. Even this faint touch caused Vera to moan, opening her eyes to see Joan moving closer, a look of pure lust on her face.

Joan's mouth headed straight for the side of Vera's neck, biting into the flesh hard enough to leave a mark, but not painfully so. In fact, judging by Vera's response, one hand moving into Joan's hair, a loud groan escaping from her lips as her hips bucked, hard, she had enjoyed it immensely.

The two women pulled back from each other and looked into each other's eyes, arousal filling their faces.

"I want you, Vera," Joan said, finally answering Vera's question, before straddling her and taking her lips in her own.

Vera moaned as their lips finally met, opening her mouth to invite Joan's tongue in to explore, which it did immediately. Vera's hands made their way to the other woman's shirt, pulling the buttons open as quickly as possible before removing the item, followed by her trousers and, finally, the white lace underwear covering deceptively large breasts and a round, firm bum, which Vera could not help grabbing, her fingernails sinking into the flesh, causing Joan to moan directly into their heated kiss.

Joan shifted, desperate to gain access to the heat between Vera's legs. Finding her own legs much too long to stretch out on the sofa, she growled in frustration. Moving back, she stood, taking Vera with her, pulling her up until the smaller woman's arms were around her neck and her legs tight around her waist, causing Joan to feel her wetness on her skin, gasping at the sensation.

"Show me where your bedroom is, Vera," she murmered, "I'm going to show you exactly how much I want to fuck you. I'm going to make you wetter than you ever thought possible and I'm going to make you come so hard that you are gasping for breath, even as you scream my name. Over and over again. Is that understood?"

"Most definitely, Governor," Vera managed, unable to help rubbing herself against Joan's midriff as she was carried upstairs, before she reached up to graze her teeth against her boss's neck, biting down as they reached the upstairs landing, almost causing Joan to stumble.

"Oh Vera! Fuck!" she moaned, following the pointed directions to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them before throwing herself down on the bed with Vera underneath her, more turned on than she had ever been in her life.


End file.
